Finally Falling in Love
by GingerLin
Summary: One shot InoShika, my first so please review. they have been going out and now Ino needs to know if he loves her or not. REWRITEN!


Finally falling in love - REWRITEN

I don't own Naruto, but I am jealous of who does

Ok I am not explaining this very much but I will tell you that they have been going out but just now realize their feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino sighed as she looked in her mirror. She and Shikamaru had been going out for six months already and he had never once said he loved her or that he cared for her. If he didn't change his ways soon she just might have to end it.

She looked at herself one last time to make sure she looked ok. She wore a purple tank top and a black skirt. Turning this way and that to look at different angles. With a nod she walked out of her room.

Downstairs her parents were watching the news; Ino walked by them and yelled goodbye after slipping on her shoes. She walked out of her house and down the street. Looking up at the stars she sighed again. "Doesn't he love me? If he did he would have said so by now. But then again I never told him I love him. Do I love him?" Ino pondered this as she walked to the spot she was to meet Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru sat on his bed staring at something in his hands. "I hope she likes it," he thought to himself. Standing up and glancing at the clock he left to meet Ino.

Walking down the street Shikamaru couldn't help being nerves. "What if she doesn't like it? What if she laughs at me? What if she gets mad?" He couldn't help flinching when he thought of Ino yelling at him. "No, I am going to do this, I want to tell her I love her, no I need to her I love her." He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it one last time.

Inside was a ring, not an engagement ring but just a ring. It was a white gold band with a purple jewel in the shape of a heart mounted on it. The jewel wasn't real, he didn't have the money for a real stone, but he hoped she would still like it. On the inside were the words "I will love you forever and always". Closing the box he stuffed it in his pocket and ran to the meeting point. He wanted to be there when she arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino turned a corner and looked up. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. There sitting on a bench beneath a street light was Shikamaru. He was never early for their dates most of the time he wasn't even on time, but there he was waiting for her. He wasn't even asleep this time, last time he spent the whole day there because she had yelled at him for being late so many times. He had fallen asleep but woke up when she stood there laughing at him.

Shikamaru turned his head and saw Ino standing there. _Move_ she yelled at herself, you have to move, go to him. Taking a deep breath she smiled and walked towards him.

"Wow Shika-kun I didn't think you would ever be on time," she said as she walked towards him.

"Tonight is special so I wanted to do something nice for you" he smiled back as he fell into step beside her. "I hope you don't mind but I have made dinner plans" he held out his arm "shall we go?"

Ino blinked at him, _he is acting so weird_ she thought. _But I love it_! Smiling for ear to ear she took his arm and walked with him. It was so unlike him to be on time and even weirder still for him to make any plans. Normal she was left with that kind of stuff but he had told her just to show up and look nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru smiled to himself. He loved the look Ino had on her face. When he caught her off guard she looked like a deer caught in the headlights but she was so cute when she had that look. He knew she was turning things over in her head, being early, making plans and saying more then what was needed was not like him at all. He normally would have found it to troublesome. But tonight was different, for six months they had been officially dating, although before that there was a couple of make out sessions. If you counted since the first it would be more like eight months.

He love the first time they kissed it was like nothing else.

Flashback

Shikamaru sat on a couch. He hated going to big parties but Ino had asked and after he had said no she looked so sad that he said yes just so she would smile again. For the last little while he was feeling differently towards Ino for some reason. They had always been friends but he wanted more. He had even had a dream about her and it was, to say the least, rather dirty.

Sighing he stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. After pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge he turned around to see Ino opening bags of chips and pouring them into bolls. He walked over and started helping her, anything to not have to go back into the rest of the house. Last he saw Naruto was so drunk he was falling over everything and one trying to find Hinata, who was behind him the whole time trying to make him sit down.

Ino looked over at him and smiled, he wanted to kiss her so badly. "Thanks, people just eat them all up so fast" she stated. Like him she hadn't had any alcohol, but everyone else had. She turned back to the food and Shikamaru caught a whiff of her. She smelled so good and her lips had lip gloss on them, he wondered if it tasted good or not.

After a minute of nothing but opening bags of chips and handing them to Ino, he couldn't take it anymore he had to kiss her and find out what that lip gloss tasted like.

Putting a hand on her shoulder Shikamaru turned her to face him. She looked puzzled for a second but then he crushed her lips as he kissed her. She couldn't believe this Shikamaru was kissing her. How long she had waited for this to happen. Kissing him back she warped her arms around his neck.

Warping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer to him. Then he went to deepen the kiss as he licked her lips asking to be let in. Opening her mouth for his tongue to enter she felt it explore her mouth. She loved this, never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined it being this good. Sadly it was short lived.

Naruto had walked into the room and started yelling "OH MY GOD, EVERYONE LOOK SHIKAMARU AND INO ARE MAKING OUT!" Before he could say anything else he passed out right there. Ino and Shikamaru jumped apart and he ran out the back door before anyone could come looking.

End Flashback

Smiling Shikamaru looked around him. Ino was leaning on his shoulder talking to him, I guess I should act like I am listing at least. He nodded his head and grunted. Then before Ino could say anything more he said, " we're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino looked up when he said that. In front of them was a dance club. Not some kind of place where people get up on the tables and dance but a fancy place with a dance floor and waiters to serve dinner. She gasped, she had always wanted to go dancing and she had asked him once all he had done was grunt but he must have been paying attention.

With a smile on her face she walked in with him, holding onto his arm tighter. As they walked in a man came up to them and asked if the had a reservation.

Shikamaru smiled and said " Yes under Shikamaru Nara, for two."

"Ah yes this way and I must ask if you will be having anything alcoholic to drink tonight" the waiter stated.

"Yes a bottle of wine, red please." Shikamaru replied.

"I will need to see some ID first please," the waiter asked and Shikamaru handed it over expecting the question. They were both 21 so it was fine. He handed it back and Ino handed over hers. After giving it back the waiter handed them menus and walked off to get the wine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru opened his menu and then closed it he already new what he was going to have so it didn't matter, so he watched Ino look over hers with a small frown. He laughed inwardly at how cute she was and what she had in store.

Deciding it was time for the ring, because he didn't want to waste the whole night if she was just going to walk away from him in the end. You can do this, look she is already happy so why not, its not like she could get mad now right? He breathed deeply then let it out.

Just before he was about to say something the waiter came back with the wine. " Are you ready to order?" " Oh ah yes I will have the garden salad with vinaigrette and the pasta please," Ino said. "I will have the soup and the chicken that are on special," Shikamaru said thankful for the distraction and yet mad because he was just about to give her the ring. "Alright I will be back with your meals in a couple minutes and the dancing is just about to start so if you want to dance while you wait you can" the waiter said walking off with the menus.

"Ino there is something I want to give you" Shikamaru said nervously. Ino looked at him and smiled waiting for him to do something. "I am so happy that we have been able to spend these last six months together and I wanted to give you something to remember this night forever" he said as he took the black box out of his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino smiled at him while he was talking but when he took out the little black box her breath stopped short in her lungs. Reaching towards the box she opened it slowly. Inside was a ring, it was white gold and there was a purple stone on it in the shape of a heart. She gasped as she pulled it out of the box. Holding it in her hands she saw there was something written on the inside of it.

"I will love you forever and always," it said in small delicate letters. Ino looked up at Shikamaru as tears formed in her eyes. She loved it not just because it was beautiful but because it was for his heart. He reached over and got hold of the ring and her right hand, pulling them towards him he gently slide the ring on her index finger. Then he looked up at her as he held her hand, he looked into her eyes and she wanted to cry. This was the perfect moment.

Shikamaru had said he loved her in his own way, he gave her the most beautiful ring and on top of that they were going dancing how could this night get better? As she was thinking this the waiter came and placed their food in front of them with out disturbing them. Ino noticed this and pulled her salad towards her but before she pulled her hand from Shikamaru's she said, "I love you too".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru ate his food in silence listening to Ino babble on about how beautiful the ring was and how sweet he was and how much she love to dance. He smiled the whole time thinking, she loved it I knew it, nothing can go wrong now, I just hope my dancing doesn't suck too much.

After they finish their main courses the waiter came back asking if they wanted anything else Shikamaru said "We're alright for now but I think its time for some dancing, how about you Ino do you think its time to dance?" Ino just giggled like a little girl and stood up to pull Shikamaru form his chair and race towards the dance floor.

Standing in the middle of the floor Shikamaru put his hands on Ino's hips and made them sway. She giggled at this and giggled even more when he pulled her towards him. She swayed with him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He rested his head on her neck as the swayed back and forth to the slow music. He was a head taller then her so her shoulder was the perfect height for him. This night was going great. She loved the ring, he was afraid that she just didn't see him like that. But she wore it now and he could relax and dance with her in his arms.

But then the music started to change. It picked up to a much faster beat. Ino pulled away from him and stared to sway her hips to the faster beat. She turned her back to Shikamaru and he walked up to her back and put his hands back on her hips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grinding her hips Ino could fell Shikamaru starting to get aroused. She smiled to herself and just pusher her butt more into Shikamaru's manhood. She decided that because he had finally said he loved her it was time for them to go to the next level.

They had never had sex before but now that she knew how he felt she was ready for it. Now she had to figure out how to make her little plan work. As they swayed she could feel Shika getting harder and harder. His head was on her shoulder again and she could hear him groan slightly as she moved unexpectedly.

Giggling she whispered in his ear. "Did you like that Shika-kun?" He nodded his head not looking up. "There is more of that if you want it" His hands tightened on her hips pulling her into him more. "You want it real bad don't you?" Again he nodded. "Come on lets go back to your place," Ino said seductively. Without thinking Shikamaru pulled her towards the door.

Holding onto his hand Ino followed, she could barley wait to get back to his house. He lived alone in a small house not far from here so it would only be a short walk to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru tried to hide how hard he was becoming as they walked towards the door. He had paid already so they just walked out the door as Ino waved goodbye to the waiter that had served them.

Walking into the night air he garbed Ino and kissed her quickly. Pulling away he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Looking back up at him she nodded because she was at a loss for words. Kissing her again they stared running towards his house.

He wanted to get there as fast as possible. He wanted her now and she had said yes so there was nothing left that could stop him. Reaching his house Shikamaru unlocked the door quickly and Ino went running in.

By the time he turned around from locking his door Ino was gone. "Ino my love where did you go?" he called. "In here Shika-kun," Ino yelled from his room.

Walking to his door he looked in and saw Ino lying on his bed. She had been in here many times but they had only made out those times. Walk over to her he pulled his shirt over his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With his shirt off Shikamaru looked down at Ino. She sat up on his bed and pulled her shirt off and through it into a corner. Wow Shika looks great tonight, Ino thought. I can't wait anymore, Shikamaru thought as he bent down and kissed Ino.

Push her back as he did so. Lying on top of her he kissed all of the bare skin he could get at. Ino tangled her hands in his hair as he kissed her hot skin. Both of their hands explored the others bodies.

Eventually both were lying on the bed naked and had explored the others body to the very last inch. Shikamaru pushed in and broke through Ino's barrier, kissing her he waited for her signal to start moving.

For most of the night the rocked back and forth together, calling out the others name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ino woke up the next morning see was lying in her Shika's arms in his room. Then last night came flooding back to and she smiled. Wiggling closer to the sleeping Shikamaru she looked at her ring and thought, he really does love me, I guess he just need some time to tell me. Finally we are falling in love; she sighed and fell back asleep in Shikamaru's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end please tell me what you think this is my first fic so let me know if I show keep writing or not.


End file.
